Wishing Won't Get You Very Far
by Koremocha
Summary: ACCOUNT CLOSED Katara and Aang talk before the gaang faces the firelord. Kataangish. Rated T just in case.


**A/N: This one fanfic was pissing me off! I gagged every time I read it so instead of deleting it I decided to rewrite so it's easier to follow/understand. So here it is!  
**

**Please enjoy  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar**

**Wishing Won't Get You Very Far**

The large metal doors were encrusted with many symbols all surrounding one plain element.

Fire.

They were more frightening then Katara had have ever imagined. They seemed to glow with the power and force they held.

Katara clutched Aang's arm seeking comfort. He returned it by pulling her close comfortingly. She could hear Sokka sharpening his boomerang on his whetstone and breathing heavily. Aang was breathing deeply and closing his eyes.

"Aang?" Katara straightened up, still holding his arm. Aang turned his head towards her. She could see in his eyes he was attempting to hide his fear.

"Yeah?"

"You ok?"

Fright and anger broke through Aang's eyes.

"What do you think Katara? In the next ten minutes I'm either going to let the whole world down or save it!"

Although Katara was a bit taken aback by Aang's sudden burst of anger but she couldn't blame him, but Aang must have seen her shocked look.

"Katara I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to—" By Katara cut him off. "No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked—"

"Yes, yes I can see we're all sorry! Aang, we have to focus."

Sokka had turned up beside Aang, Toph behind him. "I can feel him." Was all she had to say.

Katara felt Aang tense.

"Sokka, Toph, wait here. I need to talk to Katara…alone." He added. Katara could see the distrust in Sokka's eyes but it quickly vanished with understanding.

Aang led Katara over to one of the giant pillars with red dragons running up along the sides and small flames dancing at the bottom.

"Katara, I have to tell you something." He looked into her eyes. Guilt and fear clouded his once joy filled stormy eyes. "Katara, I…you…You can't come." His voice was weak.

"Can't come?" Fire alight in Katara's heart and burned up to her eyes.

"Katara—" He started. "No!" She whispered harshly.

Aang winced. "Katara please, listen to me!" He pleaded but she looked away.

"Katara!" he grabbed her wrist. "I won't let you come! You have no idea how much you mean to me! I won't let you come! I won't let you get burned again! Rather me that you!" he snarled, his faced twisted in pain.

Katara's face became the roadway for tears and she plunged her head onto Aang's shoulder.

"Aang!" she wailed. "Please don't go! _I _can't let you die!"

_die_

"Katara." Just her name brag more tears. "I have to go." He chocked.

Katara pulled away and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I have faith in you." She smiled, tears still rolling down her face. Aang wiped her tears away and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you Katara."

"Aang I wish you didn't have to do this." Aang grasped her hand. "Wishing won't get you very far." He let go and slowly walked up to the doors. Sokka and Toph were waiting.

Toph did a few quick movements and the metal doors surged open revealing a large room. Pillars were all over and the back was entirely made up of fire.

Katara closed her eyes and fell to the ground sobbing. She heard Aang say something then Ozai then Aang. She heard a blast and looked up. Aang had dodged the first attack thrown by Ozai and now Sokka was countering with his Boomerang. Toph was throwing large pieces of metal at Ozai but he was just aiming for Aang.

Ozai threw another fire ball and Katara shut her eyes. She heard blasting and yelling.

She peeked open her eyes just in time to see Aang fall to the ground, he didn't move.

Katara let out a scream and lunged forward towards Aang.

"AANG!" She yelled desperately. "AA—" But she was cut short. A burning pain had erupted in her right side. She felt herself falling into black. Her eyes were open just long enough to see the small figure of Aang get up. She heard a shriek of rage or pain, she couldn't tell. And lastly, blue lights; two dots and one…arrow.

Wind was whipping her hair as she closed her eyes.

The rough hand of her brother grasping her face told her she was still alive.

She felt her right side grow wet. The pain was too immense.

She pulled in one more breath before darkness enveloped her.

**A/N: Hope you liked the many editing's! **


End file.
